


I Miss You

by guardian_rhia



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and he has nightmares, but you may cry during reading, i absolutely don't know why i wrote this, q can play the guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardian_rhia/pseuds/guardian_rhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has been alone for four years, but still has nightmares. | Songfic for "I Miss You" by Blink-182.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m … sorry? D: But the song „I Miss You“ by Blink-182 is just so beautiful and sad ;u;

When Q awoke with a start, it was half past two a.m. and he was panting. He sighed softly and turned around his pillow because it was wet from his sweat. He’d have thought that the nightmares would become less through the years, but this was not true.  
The young man stood up and slowly walked into the living room, sitting down onto his couch and wrapping himself in the blanket lying there. It was dark outside, the street lamps were the only source of light. His gaze went over the wall with all the pictures from happy times towards the calendar. It has been almost four years since James died in combat and Q would never forget this day. He had been on comm with him, had tried to save him somehow, tried to sooth him, but med evac had been too bloody late. The last words he had heard from his agents had been a soft “Goodbye Q.” He choked back a sob and grabbed his guitar.   
A soft tune began floating through the air, soon accompanied by his quiet voice.

_„Hello there, my angel from my nightmare.  
The shadow in the background of the morgue.  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley.  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want …  
Where you can always find me._

_And we’ll have Halloween on Christmas,  
And in the nights we’ll wish this never ends,  
We’ll wish this never ends … _

_I miss you, miss you.  
I miss you, miss you._

_Where are you and I’m so sorry.  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight.”_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„ I need somebody and always.  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time.  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders.  
Catching things and eating their insides …

Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason.  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
Stop this pain tonight …

Don’t waste your time on me, you’re already the voice inside my head.  
I miss you, miss you.  
Don’t waste your time on me, you’re already the voice inside my head.  
I miss you, miss you.  
Don’t waste your time on me, you’re already the voice inside my head.  
I miss you, miss you.  
Don’t waste your time on me, you’re already the voice inside my head.  
I miss you, miss you.  
Don’t waste your time on me, you’re already the voice inside my head.  
I miss you, miss you.  
I miss you, miss you.  
I miss you, miss you …”

_James watched his friend playing and sighed. He wished he could touch him, speak him, hug him and tell him, that he was indeed here. But he wasn’t allowed to. So he just settled with watching and listening to him.  
“I’m right here, Q. I’ll always be there for you.”, he whispered as he saw the tears glimmering in the beautiful green-brown eyes of his lover. In an instant he was beside him and hugged him, despite the fact that neither he nor Q could feel this.  
“I’ll protect you. I’ll never leave you again.”, he swore and he almost thought, Q’d heard him because with a broken voice he whispered: “Thank you, James.”_


End file.
